


Connections

by Acaranna, jung_anders, Usagi19871



Series: Connection Threads [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Canon Divergense-Urban Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Legends, M/M, Magic, Medical Humor, Paramedic Vegeta, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans on Earth AU, heritage, lots of dark and crude humor, mature mostly because of violence, no more power creeps because, there is no dragon balls in this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/pseuds/Acaranna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi19871/pseuds/Usagi19871
Summary: FINALLY I've made this!After teasing my readers for...three? months, I present to you my main fic in my AU world!Vegeta the IV, the last prince of the Saiyan race, living on Earth as a refugee, and working as a paramedic in Angelic hospital. He has his crew, his girlfriend, a couple of friends, a sister, and a cat.After meeting an unusual patient, he is going to discover some truths about his heritage...Thanks to Usagi19781 for beta reading and useful advice, amartbee, and acaranna for being my inspirations all the way!
Relationships: Beets/Tights Briefs/Leek, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Caulifla/Kale (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Launch/Female Saiyan OC, Turles/Saiyan Female OC, mentioned: BarDine, past Launtchiz, past Vegeta/Android 18
Series: Connection Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842904
Comments: 44
Kudos: 47





	1. Crew 22-B at your service

_10/20/764, 33678 WST, West City, 05:45 AM._

Vegeta groaned when the alarm clock blared next to his ear. He groped around the desk surface, searching for the phone. After turning the alarm off, he dropped the phone next to him, huffing with annoyance. The irking tune of his alarm clock still clinked in his ears, echoing in his brain.

Vegeta curled under the covers, turning on his left side. He stared at the window, watching the raindrops crawling down the glass. Gentle rain taps on the windowpane lulled him, evoking memories from his home planet. On Earth, rainfall was an integral part of the weather. On Sadala, it was a reason to celebrate. 

He threw the duvet away, rolling out of bed. Today was his 24-hour shift, and he should be at his best. He had decided to shower before he went to sleep last night, to give him more time to wake up this morning. Vegeta got up on his feet, picking his folded uniform from the chair. No matter how tired he was, Vegeta always washed and ironed his work outfit before the next shift. Military habits die hard. 

The last night shift was intense. He and his crew got over fifty emergency calls, ranging from traffic accidents to near-fatal drug overdoses. After six years of working with criminal and domestic violence incidents, Vegeta became convinced that human casualties' main reason is irresponsibility or ignorance. 

The icing on the cake was fifteen missed calls from his girlfriend. The reason? To make sure he would not skip her mother's annual tea party. Bulma's overbearing personality drove him up to the wall at times. 

Vegeta yawned and rubbed his eyes, plodding to the guest room. His black _menkhad_ cat, Eshalo, curled on the floor pillow, covering her nose with her paw. She raised her plushy head, greeting him with a quiet " _meow._ " Vegeta chuckled, scratching between Eshalo's pointy ears:

"Stop stealing from the garbage can, you foolish animal. It wouldn't benefit your digestive system." He narrowed his eyes," Do you want to see the vet again?"

Eshalo meowled, arching her back and nuzzling against Vegeta's arm. Vegeta shook his head and trudged to the bathroom. He left the door ajar - Eshalo may cry and scratch it when shut. 

Vegeta brushed his teeth when Eshalo slinked in. The cat meowed, rubbing against his legs. Vegeta glanced at her, chewing his toothbrush, "Wait a minute. I'll feed you soon." He spat out the toothpaste and slid into his uniform pants. "Don't be a pain in the neck, okay?"

Eshalo rolled on her back, exposing her tummy. This behavior is translated as: "Feed me, two-legged creature, and I'll let you scratch my belly. Deal?" 

"Blackmailing?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow, pulling his black shirt over the head. "You can't be serious, Eshalo. What a dirty trick." He walked out of the bathroom, going toward the pantry. "Come here, you little bandit."

Eshalo chirped, bouncing behind her owner. Vegeta opened a can of wet cat food, placing it into her bowl. Eshalo pawed at the edge of the table, trying to reach it. 

"Patience," Vegeta mumbled, resting the bowl on the floor. Eshalo rushed to it, ravaging down her meal. Vegeta grabbed his lunch from the fridge and peered down at his wristwatch. Five minutes left before taking off. Vegeta filled the cat bowls with fresh water and dry cat food. Eshalo finished her meal and jumped back on the pouf, licking her paw. 

"A true Saiyan appetite." Vegeta shook his head, snickering. "Behave now. I'm off to work." He zipped his uniform jacket and adjusted his backpack. Eshalo stared at her owner, kneading the cushion's fabric. 

Vegeta hopped onto the window sill, unlocking the nailing fin. A breath of chill, fresh air burst into the room, making him shiver. He closed the window behind, jumping off. He despised the local public transport, so he preferred to take the risk and fly.

Vegeta flitted over the city, hiding in the mist. The cold and murky weather conditions prevented him from observing the city's morning landscape. Only the skyscrapers peeked out from the veil of mist. A thin, golden ray of light glinted through the curtain of clouds. An icy, strong wind blew into his face, messing up his hair and ripping off his clothes. Cold rain droplets spotted his heated face, dripping down his chin. 

He landed next to the main entrance of Angelic Intergalactic Hospital, located in East city. The place served as one of the biggest intergalactic hospitals on Earth. Vegeta pressed his work pass against the time clock, entering into the warm, spacious hall. He ran his numb, cold fingers through his damp hair, catching his breath. A quiet, reserved voice called:

"Vegeta, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes? What is it?" Vegeta turned his head, rubbing his cold hands. Chockola, the hospital's chief secretary, sat behind the minty-colored reception desk, sorting documents. She observed Vegeta's stature and raised her neat-sculpted eyebrow:

"Adjust your uniform jacket, please. It's twisted."

Vegeta shrugged, doing as asked. Chockola shuffled her papers, adjusting her thin-rimmed glasses on her nose:

"Doctor Parsal asked me to inform you about a meeting before the shift. He emphasized the importance of the upcoming conversation. You can visit him now."

"Thank you, ma'am." Vegeta tilted his head in agreement. Chockola was the very picture of what Vegeta hated in officials. She had a dry, formal, and dull personality with zero sense of humor. Even her voice makes him sick to the stomach.

Vegeta dragged his feet to the stairs, dripping over the smooth, clean marble. What's the matter this time? Another lecture about his team's " _stubborn_ " attitude? He and his crew members, Lazuli and Piccolo, worked together for six years, saving lives without inessential pep talks. Can't they catch a break from all the " _team spirit_ " speeches?

Vegeta reached the office and knocked. He wished that Parsal would forget about their meeting, and he could return to his duties. His hopes were shattered by the muted, "Come in!" He sneaked into the office, grinding his teeth.

Doctor Parsal, a robust man in his early sixties, leaned back in his office chair. He served as head of EMS services in the hospital. As a Saiyan combat paramedic in retirement, he handled his job with great success. His colleagues respected him for his honesty, trustworthiness, and proficiency. He flipped through the pages of the morning newspaper, humming under his breath. 

"Ah, Vegeta." He raised his tired eyes, rubbing his forehead. "Close the door and grab a seat."

In front of doctor Parsal's desk sat the rest of his crew: Lazuli and Piccolo. Vegeta contorted himself next to Piccolo, giving him a questioning look. Piccolo shrugged, folding his arms across the chest. Lazuli inspected her manicure, ignoring her surroundings. Vegeta shifted on his chair, trying to ignore his clammy uniform. 

"Thanks for stopping by, boys and girls." Doctor Parsal rested the newsprint aside, locking his fingers together. "I'm pleased to inform you that your crew will get a new team member, Cabba. He finished his formal training a couple of weeks ago. In my opinion, he got the right qualities, but his knowledge is limited to theoretical." 

Parsal sipped from his glass. "The main reason for attaching him to your crew is your quick and competence way of work," Parsal chuckled and narrowed his eyes. "The vast majority of your colleagues see you guys as a bunch of headstrong and vain assholes. I consider you as a productive and skillful team."

"A backward compliment, sir?" Vegeta pinched his lips together. "Fine then. When will he join our crew?"

"This afternoon, after your lunch break." Parsal pulled his pipe out of the desk. "Do you mind?"

"Nope." Lazuli lazed on her chair, tossing her hair aside. "Cancer can develop in anyone. Even inside the chief of EMS department." 

"Sharp, as usual, miss Gero." Parsal took his pipe out of his mouth, which created a spice-scented cloud of smoke. Lazuli gave him a cold stare, narrowing her eyes: 

"My name is Lazuli, sir." She jumped up from the chair, turning on her heels toward the door. "See you in the parking lot, guys."

Lazuli stormed out from the office, disappearing into the vestibule. Parsal puffed another spiral of fragrant smoke, clearing his throat. "Touchy, aren't we?" He mumbled.

"Surname issues." Piccolo chuckled, getting up from his chair. "Don't take it personally." 

Doctor Parsal knocked his pipe on the ashtray. "Oh, and one more thing before you leave. I ask you not to scare Cabba in his first shift. Wait until the third." 

"We will act in our usual manner." Vegeta slid out of his chair. "The boy should know who the people he is going to work with are." 

"There are twelve more minutes left before your shift, so I wish you a calm and safe day." Parsal pulled the newspaper closer. 

"Enjoy your cancer pipe, sir." Vegeta gave him a mocking salute. "We are going to rescue some lonely elders and losing their marble junkies."

"Get the hell out of here," Parsal smirked. "The nerve you got, kid."

Both men vamoosed from the cabinet, rushing towards the elevator. Vegeta tucked his hands into the pockets, grumbling:

"Wonderful. Another obstacle to deal with."

Piccolo glanced at him. "We haven't meet Cabba yet, and you're up in arms already. Take it easy." 

"Tch." Vegeta's mouth twitched. "The only thing I care about is a passably clean vehicle. Someone had a rough night in a previous shift, judging by the ambulance seats and roof." He pressed the button on the shiny panel. The cabin stopped with a slight creak, and the glass doors gaped. 

"Whatever you say, Vegeta." After six years of going through thin and thick, Piccolo learned to read his churlish crew members. The best thing he could do at the moment is to leave Vegeta be.

Vegeta and Piccolo entered the elevator, departing to the parking lot. Piccolo leaned against the elevator wall, following the readout. Vegeta paced from one corner to another, chewing his lower lip.

"Lazuli probably picked out a sanitized vehicle for us. " Piccolo broke the silence. "There is a small chance she will equip one by herself."

"Her? Psh. You wish." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Our lady would not bother herself with such plebeian activity."

"She provides emotional support for the patients and deals with the bureaucracy," Piccolo observed the sight through the elevator's glass doors. "Those are useful skills. Yet, as her ex, you know better."

"Hmph." Vegeta scowled, leaning against the metal bar. The elevator stopped, shuddering a bit. Piccolo and Vegeta stepped out, passing by the long row of ambulances. Lazuli's voice echoed from the other side of the lot, "Hey! You two! We've got a call from the 911 operator. There is a dude who's hunting rainbows and unicorns out there!" 

"This is our cue." Vegeta and Piccolo glanced at each other and sprinted to the ambulance. Lazuli sat on the padded bench, tapping her foot, "Finally! You made it just in time!" She huffed, screwing her face. "I had to equip the car alone! Where've you been?" 

"Give it a rest," Vegeta hopped into the van's cabinet, taking a seat. "You can do it once in a blue moon. What's the address?" 

Piccolo jumped into the driver cabin, starting the engine. He glanced at the GPS unit, "WST 22387 BX. Ten minutes from the hospital." Lazuli buckled her seat belt, giving Vegeta a poisonous stare. The latter grumbled, folding his arms. Here they go again! 

***

Cabba landed on the chair in the staff break room, huffing and staring at the clock on the wall. At two PM, his future crew should return to their lunch break. Cabba fidgeted in place, trying to calm his thoughts before their meeting. His fingers and toes tingled, and his stomach was in knots.

The older colleagues warned him about the hostile attitude of crew 22-B - the one he's going to join from now on. Cabba tried to convince himself that his colleagues exaggerated the situation. He tugged the collar of his uniform, noticing that there are five more minutes left. What a nerve wreck!

Two minutes later, distinct steps and muffled voices came from the vestibule, which led to the break room. From what Cabba could tell, there was a heated discussion between the people outside. 

"I told you to transport the patient to the ambulance cabinet right away!" A gruff male voice barked. "There is no chance we could stop the bleeding on the field!" 

"The patient was distressed!" A sultry female voice snapped back. "Don't you understand? Thank Kami that we've managed to apply a tourniquet, which bought us time!" 

"You know, there was an interesting detail that bothered me," A low, calm voice noted. "The patient jabbered about a creature and a tall man in a black hoodie that shooed it away. I assume it was the person who called 911." 

The door opened, and three people crammed in. Cabba raised his gaze, observing the visitors. Two men and a woman stood at the entrance in wet paramedic uniforms. One of the men was a colossal Namekian - he was at least 7 feet tall. The shorter man was a Saiyan, and the blonde woman was an Earthling. His future crew had arrived.

Cabba's heart dropped. He plastered on a smile and cleared his throat. It's going to be okay; they are not going to eat him. Right? He closed his eyes and let out a breathy, "Hello!"

An awkward silence filled the room. All the crew members turned their heads, giving him a curious stare. After a couple of moments, Cabba realized that the Saiyan was none other than prince Vegeta. Sweet Mother! 

He jumped on his feet, trying not to buckle, and saluted. Vegeta frowned, shaking his head, "Calm down, boy. I'm not your prince anymore." Cabba gulped, lowering himself back on the chair. The blonde woman snorted, grabbing a chair next to Cabba, "Don't be harsh on the boy, _your highness._ He tried to be respectful. What a cookie." She pinched Cabba's cheek. 

Vegeta ignored her, "So, Cabba. I'll give you a short briefing about our duties." He rested himself on the chair, examining Cabba. "Our unit specializes in high priority cases, such as drug overdoses, domestic violence, felony victims, and road accident casualties. You must have guts for this position - mental and physical." He sneered. 

Lazuli huffed, casting a glance over at Cabba. The boy turned pale, and a sweat drop trailed down his face. She gave Vegeta a death glare, patting Cabba's shoulder, "Take his speech with a grain of salt, cookie. It's hard at first, but you'll adjust quickly." 

Piccolo smiled reassuringly, "Our unit may be hard to work with and in it, but you can gain a decent experience for your future career in the field. I suggest you eat well before the shift because all you'll get later, it's a cup of coffee." 

Vegeta stretched at his place, squeezing his eyes shut, "And one more thing. If you are hesitant about any issue - ask us. Better safe than sorry, especially in our work. One wrong move and the patient will end in the mortuary. Is that clear?" 

Cabba drew a shaking breath and gave a weak smile to his crew. Yes, they had a grumpy and rough attitude, but his intuition told him that he could count on them at any moment. Cabba stood up from the chair, walking towards the refrigerator. His first field experience promised to be interesting.


	2. Patient #T-332

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you, patient T-332?
> 
> Why are you so familiar to me?
> 
> And why the hell you resemble a monster from horror movies??

_20/10/ 764, Galanga quarters, West City, 3:00 PM._

The ambulance entered the neighborhood, and Piccolo had to concentrate while maneuvering through the narrow paths. It was easy to lose your way inside the labyrinths of the Saiyan quarters' streets and alleyways without proper navigation. 

"The coordinates are weird." Piccolo glared at the GPS navigator. "Far from the living quarters. Not a good sign." 

The rain stopped, but the craggy chill snuck under their uniforms, straight into the bones. A bleak veil of mist cast over the streets, washing away any signs of life from the landscape. The sienna-colored blocks looked drabby in the dim grayish daylight.

Vegeta got up from the bench, hunkering over the navigator, "It's an abandoned construction site. Someone lured the victim to go there because he wanted to avoid witnesses." He rubbed his forehead, studying the coordinates. Lazuli tilted her head, giving him a quizzical look, "Don't jump to conclusions yet." 

"According to the dispatcher, the teenagers who called 911 found him wearing a shirt and pants, and he was barefoot." Vegeta raised his head from the navigator, peering into the streets. "There are two possible scenarios: the victim got robbed, or he left the house in a hurry because someone chased him."

"Yes, not a match." Lazuli shivered, fastening her uniform jacket. "The autumn is remarkably cold this year." She wanted to shrug off the idea that it could be a murder attempt, but after six years on duty, Lazuli learned that everything is possible.

Cabba followed their conversation, wondering. He heard from his lecturers about the professional burnout among paramedics and their emotional distance from the patients. Cabba hoped he could keep things in check. He rubbed his cold palms, trying to focus on his upcoming task. 

Vegeta returned to the bench, sitting next to Cabba. He started to pick off the peeling skin from his finger as his thoughts began to absorb him. After a short pause, he mumbled, "Get ready, boy. It could be a murder, a failed robbery attempt, or a cage fight gone wrong." He turned to Cabba, giving him a lopsided grin, "and then, the mobs tried to get rid of the body. I'm wondering how bad the damage would be." 

"Ha-ha." Cabba gave him a shit-eating grin, thinking to himself that his unit saw way too much. He took a deep breath and stuttered, "A-are you sure, Ve-Vegeta? I mean, maybe the victim is still alive."

Vegeta averted his gaze, inspecting the drawers, "As I said before, always be on guard. Take it as friendly advice." 

The ambulance emerged from the labyrinthian street corridors into the open country, heading towards the construction site. A milky white haze filled the space, forming a thick curtain of fog around the van. The vast muddy terrain was soft and mushy under the wheels. 

"I hope we won't miss the exact location, "Lazuli wrinkled her nose. "How can you see anything in this soup, Piccolo?"

Piccolo shrugged, peering into the haze, "You can't miss a bunch of deconstructed buildings. Take a look around." 

Vegeta stood up from the bench, staring into the mist. Amorphous shapes of disintegrating buildings loomed out of the fog, adding to the place's ominous atmosphere. He scanned the area, searching for the patient and the kids who found him. 

All of a sudden, a figure appeared from the mist, waving to them. It was a teenage Saiyan boy in an ochre-colored hoodie and gray pants. Piccolo heard a muted call, "Hey! Over here! Follow me!" 

He drove after the boy, who dashed in front of the ambulance. He led them to an abandoned building, positioned in a distant corner of the construction site. Vegeta raised his eyebrow, letting out a sarcastic chuckle, "Heh. My assumption was correct." 

Cabba gulped, clutching the fabric of his uniform pants. He tried to wind down and stay focused, but the upcoming encounter made him apprehensive. What if Vegeta is right, and the person passed away before their arrival? It wasn't easy to think that his first field mission would end with the patient's death. 

"I'll park here for now." Piccolo put on the brakes. "If you will need my assistance - call me, and I'll drive to the place." He rested his hands on the wheel, turning his gaze to his teammates, "And I beg you, bring the patient as a whole. You know, not limb by limb." 

Lazuli picked up the first aid bag, "Okay, big, green grumpy uncle." She got up on her feet, pressing the button. The door opened, and she jumped out of the ambulance. Vegeta followed her, smacking Cabba on the back of his head, "Wake up, Cabba. Duty calls!" 

Cabba took a deep breath, going after his teammates. He jumped to the slushy ground, almost slipping on it. Lazuli rolled her eyes, catching him by the hem of his uniform, "Don't get too excited, cookie. We don't need two patients now." 

"Sorry." Cabba looked under his feet, furiously blushing. Yes, Lazuli is right - he is here to help, not to be a burden for the team. He should get a grip on himself.  
  
Vegeta ignored the scene, looking for the boy. He caught the bright spot of his hoodie in the mist, following it. 

As he came closer to the place, he could distinguish two more figures through the mist. One of them standing, clapping its hands together. The other was on the ground, leaning against the wall of the building. Vegeta reached them as he held out his worker ID badge.

The patient was a tall, lanky Saiyan male in his late fifties - early sixties. As the dispatcher said, he was barefoot, wearing stone-washed pants and a dark t-shirt, splotched with mud and blood. Bruises and scratches covered his sallow, boney face and sinewy left hand. A thin trail of blood was still trickling down his chin, staining the hem of his shirt. 

However, his right hand had taken worse damage. Swollen and stiff, it showed signs of internal bleeding and hung limply at his side.

A red-haired, Earthling girl stood next to the wall, her eyes fixed on the Saiyan man. She noticed Vegeta approaching and ran up to meet him, shouting and waving her hands:

"Thank God, you're finally here! We found him maybe fifteen minutes ago. It was so scary! We think he was still breathing, but I can't tell anymore! He hasn't said a word! Do you think he has a concussion?! You HAVE to do something for him!"

Vegeta saw the panic in her round brown eyes. The freckles on her pale nose turned red, and her mouth twisted with pain. What could he tell her? Nothing. Every patient is different; all they could do is to wait and see.

The Saiyan boy ran across her, hugging her by the waist, "Calm down, Chaia. I think the paramedics know what to do." He turned to Vegeta, "Sorry, _djuah._ She's never seen something like this before and is freaking out." He cast a glance on the patient's body. "Is he going to be okay?" 

"Sure thing, kids." Lazuli approached them, pulling an electronic pad from the first aid bag. "Before you leave, I have to ask you a couple of questions, okay? It's how we do things."

The teenagers looked at each other and sighed, "Yeah...Okay." 

"There." Lazuli shoved the bag into Cabba's hands. "Take this, and go to Vegeta. He needs your assistance in the examination." 

Cabba sighed and walked toward Vegeta. He saw him crouching next to the victim, pressing his fingers against the man's neck. He turned to Cabba, signaling him, "Take a look at that, boy. Our patient had a rough day." He pressed his finger on the damaged wrist. "Uh-ugh, not good." 

"Hmm." Cabba rubbed his chin, glaring at the patient's motionless body. "Vegeta, is he?.."

"He is still alive," Vegeta muttered, biting his lower lip, "but we are dealing with a life and death situation. We cannot care for him out here in the field."

Vegeta got up on his feet, shaking his head with a concerned look on his face. "His hand is fractured. If I try to give him first aid now, it could complicate things more. Might even lead to hand amputation."

"I'll call Piccolo now." Cabba pulled the phone, trying to press the communication button with his shaking fingers. Vegeta stared at the victim's face. He saw him before, but where? 

"Yes, Vegeta said that we need to transport the patient to the hospital." Cabba cleared his throat. "Can you drive closer, please? We also need a..."

"A stretcher and a fluid infusion." Vegeta pressed his lips together. "The patient should be transported to the hospital. Now."

After what seemed like the longest three minutes in history, the ambulance finally pulled in. Vegeta and Cabba rushed to it, opening the door. Vegeta jumped inside, shouting out, "Where have you been? It's an emergency case, for Mother's sake!" 

"Prepared the bed and the supplies?" Piccolo grunted, parking the vehicle. "What a loudmouth. Can you load the patient without moving his fractured limb?"

Cabba entered the ambulance, adjusting the fluid bag over the bed. He felt sorry for the patient. Who would want to hurt a harmless senior man? From what he could sense, the man's power level was relatively low, and his stature indicated that he wasn't a battle unit. 

He heard a muted " _bang"_ from behind, and a cold draft entered the ambulance. At first, Cabba thought that Lazuli returned and turned to face the door. 

"AAAAAGH!" 

Vegeta opened his mouth and turned to tell Cabba to stop fooling around, but what he saw left him stunned. He saw plenty of bizarre cases in his six-year paramedic career, but this resembled a scene out of a horror movie. 

Cabba pressed himself against the driver's seat, shaking with fear. His teeth were chattering, and his eyes wide open. He raised his right hand as he tried to protect himself.

The patient crept inside the ambulance, supporting himself with his left hand. His eyes glowed with neon-blue light, and he showed his teeth with prominent fangs. The man growled, observing them with a deadly glare. He managed to get on his knees and leaned forward, trying to grab Cabba's leg. 

Cabba hiccuped, and his knees buckled. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, preparing to attack. Victim or not, he could be dangerous. Piccolo started the engine, ready to take off if needed. 

The man hissed and choked, losing his balance and fell on his face, right next to Cabba's feet. The boy hiccuped once more, crawling down the seat and whimpering. 

Vegeta clenched his fists, letting out a nervous chuckle, "Well, it looks like the monster did the work for us. What a shame." He kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder, "The movie ended before I could even get the popcorn out."

Despite his efforts to rouse the patient, the man let no sound.

Piccolo stood up from the driver's place, entering the ambulance cabin. He tapped Cabba's shoulder gesturing towards the empty driver seat, "Get some rest; I'll help Vegeta with our troubled patient." Cabba nodded and dragged himself to the driver's seat. He curled in it, hugging his shaking body.

Piccolo resituated the stretcher, "We have to position him on the bed. I'll get the legs."

Vegeta snorted, "I'll take the...arm? If I grab the second one, it's likely to come off. You did want us to keep him intact, right?" 

"Grab him by the torso; it will do." Piccolo rolled the patient on his back, stabilizing the damaged arm. Vegeta shrugged, crossing his hands behind the patient's back. They positioned him on the bed, and Vegeta attached the infusion pump.

"Hey, who left a dirt trail here?" Lazuli hopped inside the ambulance. "Great. More work to do after the shift..." She stopped, looking at her colleagues' faces. "Whoa there. You all look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Ding." Vegeta sat on the bench, crossing his arms on his chest. "We got a curious case, but we have to transport him to the hospital as soon as possible." 

"Roger that." Lazuli landed next to him, looking at her pad. Cabba crawled out of the driver seat, still shaking. He plonked down on the bench, trying to calm down. 

Piccolo started the ambulance and drove towards the hospital. Lazuli tucked the pad into the bag, "The kids didn't know who the man was, and he had no ID on him." She tucked a strand of her hair behind the ear, "Do we have the face recognition machine? We have to fill out his card."

"I guess that the hospital's reception would take care of it." Vegeta glanced at Cabba. "It's not our duty. Besides, we can get more calls from the 911 service." He stretched and yawned. "But, before we will get another call - how about a cup of coffee? We have a long day ahead." 

"Sounds good." Lazuli messed up Cabba's hair. "This little cookie needs it."

Cabba tried to smile, but his guts were still in knots. He hoped that the rest of the shift would be less risky than this case. 

***

After finishing his shift, Vegeta flew back home. The rest of the day was relatively calm, and Cabba turned out as a great help. But, he was puzzled by patient #T-332 identity. They gave him this number before bringing him to the hospital. Why did he go to the construction site?

_Damn it, bvafu, who wanted to kill you? Whose path did you cross?_

His phone rang, and Vegeta stopped on the nearby roof to answer the call.

"Who is this?"

"How rude!" A soft, melodic voice answered him. "Not even a 'Hi, how are you?'" 

"Oh. Hello, Bulma." Vegeta sneezed. "I've told you that I'll come to your mother's tea party." 

"Yes, you did." Vegeta heard a distant _click!_ of a lighter. "However, I wanted to ask you when you have a day off. I've missed your fit grumpy ass." 

"This Thursday." Vegeta rubbed his sore eyes. "But come in a reasonable hour, yes? I need my beauty sleep."

"Depends on what you call _reasonable."_ She giggled. "Fine then. See you on Thursday. I'll bring some fancy beer and cat snacks for Eshalo." 

"Deal." 


	3. Clouds are Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark times approaching, and the Blood Mother is going to a hunt again.
> 
> Watch your step, Vegeta!

_"When I said I couldn't stop thinking about you, you took it in the wrong way. Incivility at its best."_

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, examining the unwanted visitor. What on the Mother's blue moon was the patient #T-332 doing in his dreams? Yes, he was puzzled by his identity three days ago, but his job and daily routine dulled his image out of his mind. 

Now, the man stood in front of him, naked. His neck and upper body were bound. Dark splotches of blood stained the white gauze, creating a peculiar pattern over them. 

The patient scratched his neck's back, giving him a penitent look, " _My apologies, your majesty. I came with this form because this is the one I've capable of assembling now."_ His rasp, weak voice grated Vegeta's ears, making him flinch.

" _Hmph."_ Vegeta narrowed his eyes." _Why are you here, old man? Is there anything you want to tell me? It's better to be important if you allow yourself to pervade my dreams with such an appalling look."_

 _"Yes."_ Vegeta noticed that the patient's figure started to fade. "I'm _here to tell you to watch your step. The Blood mother is here, and she will come for you."_

 _"Wha..."_ Vegeta choked and slapped his forehead. " _Seriously? Did you come here to tell me about an old legend? The Blood Mother's tale is real as the Super Saiyan God legend."_ He dismissively waved his hand. " _I have no time for such nonsense. Now, leave."_

 _"Very well."_ The man's expression went blank. " _I gave a fair warning, and the rest is up to you."_

Vegeta opened his eyes, grunting and rubbing his face. As a paramedic, he had saved many lives, Earthlings and aliens, alike. But, there were cases that his crew couldn't do anything, and they lost the patient. 

Those who didn't make it came to visit him at night. Their bleeding corpses floated above the ground with an empty gaze, peering at him in a judging or a begging manner. Some of them hissed at him, asking why had he let them die. 

Vegeta stared into their dead, impassive eyes, which sent a chill down his spine. After those dreams, he woke up in a cold sweat, suppressing the urge to go to the kitchen and start day drinking at 3 am. As an ER worker, he had to keep things together. 

But this visit was different. Unlike the deceased patients, whose skin and eye color had a faded silver hue to them, patient #T-322 still had signs of life in his features. Yet, the man's skeletal build and black circles under his eyes indicated his poor health.

Vegeta rolled on his side, grabbing his cellphone. Eight-thirty AM. He had gotten a good night's sleep if he were to ignore the strange vision. Ugh, the nerve of that guy! Not only coming uninvited into his dreams, but he also didn't bother to put some clothes on first! This lack of manners irked him the most. 

The door opened, and Eshalo slithered inside the bedroom. She hopped next to him, purring and rubbing her head against his arm. Vegeta huffed, scratching her head between her bat-like pointy ears. It's time to get up and have some breakfast. 

Today, he had a tight schedule: visit the gym, do the groceries, and tidy up the apartment before Bulma's arrival. Oh, and call Maran. They talked a week ago, and since then, it had been radio silence. 

Vegeta stepped into the kitchen and poured some water into the kettle. Eshalo skittered behind him, carrying her ball in her mouth. Vegeta rolled his eyes, watching the ball landing next to his foot, "Can I have my coffee first?"

His question drowned in a vocal and demanding " _meow_!" Yes. Okay. No coffee, only fetch. Yeesh. Vegeta picked up the ball and threw it towards the guest room. Eshalo chirped with excitement, chasing it. 

Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta sipped his coffee and browsed in Icaps. Despite Bulma's insistence, he never created a personal page. All Vegeta was interested in was the news. He didn't trust the official press. 

One post caught his attention, making his jaw drop. A user under the nickname Grappa_333 wrote that they found a corpse two days ago. According to their description, the ER staff noted that the body had no blood in it.

Vegeta frowned, rubbing his chin. He tried to recall what alien race needed blood as a nutrient, but all he could think of were numerous parasites. Had they ingested the deceased victim's blood? Or, had they infected the patient #T-322, and that was the cause of his behavior in the ambulance? 

Vegeta shook his head and took a bite of a corned beef sandwich. Why should he bother himself with such ridiculous assumptions? There are more important tasks to do. He should call Maran before heading to the gym. Unlike him, she was a night-owl, and it was dangerous to talk to her before she had her morning coffee. 

He swallowed the remains of his sandwich, dialing. After a couple of moments, a tired, hoarse voice replied, "Morning. Sorry about going off the radar; there are loads and loads of paperwork. Can't wait to return to patrolling." She coughed, "What about you? I know it's your day off." 

"Caught a cold?" Vegeta pulled his sweatpants on, "How many times I've told you to take sick leave? No wonder you developed chronic sinusitis." 

"You and Launch are worrying too much." She let a tired chuckle. "Give me a break, little brother. I got a cold, not cancer. A cup of ginger-lemon tea, a pack of cough drops, and I'll be good as new." 

"You are impossible." Vegeta tied the laces on his running shoes. "The mobs can use your weakness against you. What if you sneeze and let the criminal escape?"

"Hilarious." Maran blew her nose and sniffed, "You know that I'm faster than any Earthling and some Saiyans, right?" 

Vegeta zipped his jacket, "Whatever. I'm going to the gym now. I have to shake off some rust and dust." 

"Your job is a part of your training. Am I wrong?" Maran snorted. "Have a good day then. I have a bunch of records to go through. See you at the roundabout." 

"Drop by and bring cat snacks." Vegeta grabbed his sports bag, "Eshalo would appreciate it." 

"Heh. And a pack of beef jerky?" 

"Two packs. You know how to approach people, eh?"

"Yes and no." She laughed inwardly. "Have a good day." 

"Stay hydrated." Vegeta sighed, ending the call. Rotating job schedules, poor eating habits, and a lack of sleep fueled their penchant for self-neglect. He locked the door, running downstairs. 

When Vegeta searched for a gym, he tried to pick a place with the bare minimum of "customer service." And this one matched his needs. The location was convenient, too.

Despite the chill, it was dry and sunny outdoors. Gauzy clouds floated in the teal sky, and the air was crisp and nippy. However, this beautiful day was deceptive. According to the weather forecast, the rain will start around two PM. 

Vegeta threw his bag over the shoulder, marching. It saved him the warmup before the training. He focused on his breath, trying to clean his head from thoughts.

_Enr, dan, sho. Enr, dan, sho._

Bulma told him once that by counting, you can detect what language is native for bilingual people. And, he always counted in Sayajo. No matter how long he lived on Earth or wandered around the galaxy during his army service, he is a Saiyan. 

_Enr, dan, sho. Enr, dan, sho._

When Vegeta arrived at the gym, he let out a sigh of relief - the place was almost empty. He needed this silence today. Vegeta took his jacket off, tacking it alongside his bag to the locker. 

When Vegeta performed his fifth set of hook punches, a gentle, bubbly voice called him, "Hey, Geets! Why didn't you call me? We could train together!"

Vegeta lost his balance, tripping back. Damn it! 

He turned his head, plastering on a smile, "Good morning, Kakarot. I see you're up early today."

Kakarot, a fit man in his late twenties, grinned, "How could I sleep in and ignore a chance to train?! Ma told me that my shift starts at 12:30, so I came here!" His big, black eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. 

Vegeta sneered, "Fantastic. I didn't expect discipline from you." 

"Aw, don't be like this!" Kakarot stretched his triceps. "How about a sparring session outside? Ya know, on the spot next to the tennis court? I have to polish my front kicks. Please?" He looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh, Mother, what an annoying brat." Vegeta screwed his mouth, punching the bag once more. "Fine. I'm in a good mood today, so let's go." 

"He-he," Kakarot stuck his tongue and winked.

Both of the men walked outside, strolling toward the tennis court. Kakarot tucked his hands into pockets, whistling. Vegeta stared at his feet, trying not to think about his ruined workout routine. What an imp!

"There it is!" Kakarot cheered up, pointing at the corner next to the tennis court. Vegeta studied the place - not too narrow, enough for two people to move freely. He nodded, "A fine spot for sparring." 

"Sweet!" Kakarot rushed over, assuming his fighting stance. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk - Kakarot was a real Saiyan when it came to fighting and eating. 

It was even...comforting.

***

"That was a great match, Vegeta! Your stamina is amazing!" Kakarot beamed, gulping from his bottle. "You're good. I've never had anyone else last that long against me, Geets!"

Vegeta wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I must admit, you are getting better, Kakarot. You are still far from my level of skill, but you are heading in the right direction."

"Ha!" Kakarot laughed, giving Vegeta a mischievous look. "One day, you'll eat yer words, I promise!" 

"You wish, kid." Vegeta raised his eyebrow. Kakarot sipped from the bottle, patting Vegeta's back, "Yeah, yeah. Hey! Wanna stop by my place for dinner tonight? Ma made her stew; she's famous for it!" 

"Can't. Bulma is coming by." Vegeta got up from the bench. "Haven't seen her for a month; if I scrap it today, she will chew my head off. "

"Aw, man!" Kakarot pouted, "Yeah, Bulma is the kind of a person who won't take "no" for an answer. Anyways, have fun and tell her I say hi!" 

"Mmhm." Vegeta zipped his jacket. "Will do. Tell your mother that I wish her all the best." 

"Of course! Ma is always happy to see you!" Kakarot jumped off the bench. "Gotta go, my shift starting soon! Bye!" 

Vegeta raised his thumb. He yawned as he watched Kakarot fly away. It was time for him to pick up some groceries to make dinner. And take a shower. Bulma preferred clean men, after all. 

When he came out of the gym, the sun hid behind a big, gray cloud. The rain was coming. 

***

"Ma, I'm home!" Goku yelled as he touched down at his mom's butcher shop. "Ma?" 

No one answered. Goku scratched his head, blinking. Where is everyone? He pushed the door, stepping in. 

Gine leaned on the counter, next to their neighbor and good friend of his, Launch. She owned a coffee shop in the city center, and the place was known for its coffee and homemade pastries. His sister, Caulifla, worked as a waitress there. Launch had close ties with his family for another reason - she was the widow of his late brother, Raditz. 

Launch rested her head on her arms, and her eyes were red and swollen from tears. Gine caressed her dark locks, "There, there. It's good you came here. Do you want some water?" 

"I-if I may, please." Launch sniffed, hiding her face in her palms. "I'm sorry, Ma. I'm exhausted and scared." She hiccuped, raising her head, "Oh! Hello, Goku. How are you today?" 

"It's all good, Launch." Goku came closer, leaning next to her. "What happened?" He clenches his fists. If someone hurt his friend, they would be answering to him.

Launch shook her head. "The whole situation is crazy. " She rubbed her arm, flinching. 

Seripa came out of the kitchen, holding a cup, "There. It's a Namekian herbal blend. It would do." She rested it next to her elbow. "Be careful; it's still hot." 

"Thank you." Launch pulled a napkin from her pocket and blotted her eyes. "Ah, I don't know if I should tell you this story. Yet, I can't sleep! I'm terrified. Thanks to this man, I'm still alive..." 

"Wait, wait." Goku raised his palms, "What man? Why are you scared? I'm confused." 

"Oh, Kakarot." Gine gave him a tired look. "Launch will tell us everything when she feels ready, okay? Patience" 

"Umh, sure." Goku grabbed a chair, straddling it. "But why can't she just tell us now? I want to help!"

Seripa pinched the bridge of her nose, "Kakarot, please..."

"It's okay." Launch sipped from the cup, shifting on her place, "Three days ago, I was heading to work..." 

_Launch paced on the sidewalk, clutching her purse. It was an early morning, and the streets were empty. She knew that this part of the city was relatively calm. However, she woke up with a sense of dismay. Launch_ _tried to convince herself it was nothing, and she would arrive to work without a problem. But she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that someone was walking behind her._

_When she was about to turn right, a dark shadow emerged from behind and lunged, narrowly missing its catch to grab her. Launch screamed and turned away, running for her life. Oh, Kami, she should've listened to her guts!_

_The creature continued its pursuit, closing the distance between them. Launch knew she reached her limits, and the beast would get her soon. When Launch was ready to give up, a flash of light pierced the creature's middle, turning it into a pile of dust._

_When Launch opened her eyes, she was lying on the bench. A tall figure in a gray hoodie and black pants was kneeling in front of her. Launch raised her eyebrow, wondering why the man wore sunglasses on a cloudy day._

_"You're awake." The stranger let shaky laughter. "Good. I was worried I didn't make it in time. Can you walk?"_

_Launch bit her lip, trying to get up. Her legs were numb, and her back hurt - probably because of the bench's wooden bars. Launch sniffed and burst into tears._

" _A-are you an angel?" She choked out, absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair. The man brought his hands down to his sides, "If calling me an angel helps you get things together, then yes. You need to get somewhere?"_

_"To my job, yes." Launch wasn't sure if she could make it. The man approached her, pulling Launch up on her feet, "There is nothing to be worried about. It would not hurt you or anyone anymore, I promise."_

_Launch grabbed his arm, clenching his hoodie. The fabric was rough and cold under her fingers. The stranger tilted his head, looking at her, "Shall we go?"_

_They ambled along the sidewalk. Launch clung to her rescuer's arm, trembling. She was safe next to him, yet, the day started off the wrong foot._

_The stranger gave her a reassuring smile, "Take it easy, please. Your day is starting at eight, am I right?"_

" _Umh, yeah." Launch touched her lips, biting her nail. How come? This man is a deity, no doubt in it._

_When they arrived at the coffee shop, Launch opened the door and turned to call him in. But, he had already disappeared._

Gine and Seripa glanced at one another but remain silent. Goku gaped at Launch, blinking. After a while, he called, "Whoa! That dude is a strong one! Do you think he'd fight me?!"

"Kakarot!" Seripa slapped him on the back of his head, "It's not the time!"

Goku sulked, rubbing his neck. Gine placed a palm on Launch's shoulder, "Does Maran knows about it? She is working in the police; maybe she would know what to do."

Launch sighed, rolling the cup in her palms, " No, not yet. She is too busy at work now. However, I think that man was an angel after all."

 _"Or, a person with vero anga,"_ Seripa muttered to herself. The only person she knew with such ability was their _anhran_ , who disappeared three days ago.

A coincidence? Or bad luck? 

May the Mother protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> -Android 18 is still an android, but at the story she is going under the name Lazuli Gero.


End file.
